


Chasing the Nightmares Away

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Cuddles with Doomfist





	Chasing the Nightmares Away

Not this again. No no no! This was meant to have stopped since he came back. But here you were. Another night of waking up drenched in a cold sweat and struggling to breath. You sat up and pulled your knees to your chest, quietly shaking as tears ran down your cheeks. It took a few minutes and many deep breaths to convince your mind that it was all a dream. Just as you were achieving some semblance to calm, strong arms engulfed you. Panic set in once more and you tried to pull away, but those arms held you firmly in place.

“Shh shhhh. It is all okay,” Akande told you, his deep voice soothing you. “I am here. You are safe. Nothing can harm you, I promise.”

You buried your face into his chest and let yourself be practically swallowed by his large form. He felt like home should: sturdy, warm, and safe. To the world he was a menace, a security threat. But to you he was security. And you couldn’t bear to think about him being torn away from you. 

“It’s not my safety I am concerned about,” you explained, voice muffled against his skin. 

You felt him tense around you. Only now was it dawning on him just how much you worried. He always prioritised the mission, the goal, above his own safety. He was being hunted on every continent and every news station portrayed him as a dangerous monster. He had thick skin, he could brush this off. But now if he imagined if the situation was reversed and the fear he would harbour such fear for you. At that his grew a tad tighter. 

“You do not have to worry about me. I will not be taken from you. It will be their doom if they try,” he assured you.

He lay back down, dragging you down with him so you now rested on his chest. He ran his fingers through your hair, each stroke taking away some of the fear. Your once rapid heartbeat slowed to match his steady rhythm and each rise and fall of your new pillow assured you he was here. You were no longer afraid to drift off. You knew that if the nightmares came back to haunt you then you would simply wake up with Akande here to comfort you and protect you from those dark dreams. What he never told you was that his dreams were not always the most pleasant, but waking up next to you drove all that away. Both of you were safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
